gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Packages
Hidden Packages are collectibles in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description The collection of hidden packages in the series is considered a side quest of sorts as the player is given the opportunity to amass rewards by collecting as many of these pickups, typically placed in concealed locations or hard-to-reach places, as possible. GTA III features 100 white bundles (with possibly SPANK in them) around Liberty City. In GTA Vice City, the hidden packages are again a number of 100 and appear in green "tiki statues" all over Vice City. In GTA Advance, the packages are again in form of white bundles and a number of 100 just like its predecessors. GTA: Liberty City Stories lets the hidden packages return for the fourth time showing 100 white hands with the sign of the horns gesture. For each hidden package collected, the player receives money. Hidden packages are also required for 100% completion. It is wise to collect all available hidden packages at the beginning of the game, as it gives you weapons that could be useful for some of the harder missions, plus you won't have to spend money after getting busted or wasted. Grand Theft Auto V Hidden Packages appear in Grand Theft Auto V, however, they are a bit different. They are found in various spots in the ocean, mostly around shipwrecks. They appear to be briefcases that award the player with a various amount of money when collected. However, before one goes diving in search of these packages, they must get a Scuba Suit so that they can hold their breath instead of ending up drowning. Scuba Suits can be automatically obtained when diving into the ocean after having driven a Dinghy. Rewards Different rewards are offered for finding each tenth hidden package, all of which will spawn on each safehouses or a certain places. GTA III * 10 Packages: Pistol * 20 Packages: Uzi * 30 Packages: Grenades * 40 Packages: Shotgun * 50 Packages: Body Armor * 60 Packages: Molotov Cocktails * 70 Packages: AK-47 * 80 Packages: Sniper Rifle * 90 Packages: M16 * 100 Packages: Rocket Launcher and $1,000,000 GTA Vice City * 10 Packages: Body Armor * 20 Packages: Chainsaw * 30 Packages: Colt Python * 40 Packages: Flamethrower * 50 Packages: Combat Sniper * 60 Packages: Minigun * 70 Packages: Rocket Launcher * 80 Packages: Sea Sparrow spawns in the rear side of the Vercetti Estate. * 90 Packages: Rhino spawn on Fort Baxter Air Base. * 100 Packages: Hunter spawns on the Fort Baxter Air Base and on the helipad next to Lance Vance's house in Ocean Beach if the player has completed the storyline mission "Keep Your Friends Close". The player also receives $100.000. GTA Advance * 10 Packages: Pistol * 20 Packages: Uzi * 30 Packages: Body Armor * 40 Packages: Shotgun * 50 Packages: Grenades * 60 Packages: Molotov Cocktails * 70 Packages: Assault Rifle * 80 Packages: Minigun * 90 Packages: Rocket Launcher * 100 Packages: $1,000,000] GTA Liberty City Stories * 10 Packages: Pistol * 20 Packages: Shotgun * 30 Packages: Body Armor * 40 Packages: SMG * 50 Packages: .357 * 60 Packages: M4 Carbine * 70 Packages: Laser Sighted Sniper Rifle * 80 Packages: Flamethrower * 90 Packages: Rocket Launcher * 100 Packages: $50,000 Gallery Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, a large 'tiki statue', which is exactly the same as a hidden package in GTA Vice City, appears on a strip club in East Los Santos. *In GTA Vice City, inside of the Ocean View Hotel upon completing Rub Out, there is a Tiki statue broken in half with a white powder (supposedly cocaine) spilling out of it, a nod to the Miami Vice episode "Milk Run" where hollow green statues were used to smuggle cocaine. *GTA Advance is the easiest game in the GTA History on finding Hidden Packages, because some of it is not "Hidden" on Secret places and some are just scattered around the sidewalks of Liberty City User Tips *Once you have located your shipwreck, dive down and collect your package. Then climb back aboard your dinghy assuring that you are once again located just above the dive site(you can mark the spot with a point of interest &/or a waypoint. Personally, I use both as once the boat arrives at the waypoint , the waypoint disappears & I can always double check I'm in the right location by going to the map and looking for the point of interest ) Then use your phone and quick save. Once done saving, reload the game, you will be in the exact location to dive down and retrieve the package again. You can do this for as long as you have patience for and the result is that you will be flush with money :) See also * Collectibles ** GTA 2 tokens and the Wang Cars GT-A1 side quest in GTA 2. ** Tags, Snapshots, Horseshoes and Oysters in GTA San Andreas. ** Red Balloons in GTA Vice City Stories. ** Flying Rats and Seagulls in GTA IV and respective DLCs. ** Security Cameras in GTA Chinatown Wars. de:Versteckte Päckchen es:Objetos ocultos Category:Collectibles Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA V